It is known to form a steering column in two sections that can be pivoted relative to one another to allow adjustment of the position and rake of the steering wheel. A steering shaft connected to the steering wheel and journalled within the steering column is also formed in two sections which can pivot relative to one another with the steering column. A universal joint connects the sections of the steering shaft to one another and its center (the point of intersection of the axes of the two sections of the shaft when they are not aligned with one another) lies on the pivot axis of the sections of the steering column.
The two sections of the steering column are connected to one another by a spring and damper cylinder which can be used to lock the sections in any desired position and supports the weight of the steering wheel as its position is being adjusted. In order for the spring and damper cylinder to have the necessary leverage, it is necessary for its points of attachment to the sections of the steering column to lie on a line of action offset from the pivot axis. For this reason, attachment brackets are provided for the spring and damper cylinder which project from the sections of the steering column.
A disadvantage of the known construction is that additional space is required to accommodate the spring and damper cylinder.